The accident
by Kaaatie
Summary: Potential Rizzles - Don't really know how to do a summary for this one! Maura has quit her job and is scarred after an accident, physically and emotionally . Not in 'time Jane knew or Fatality' universe. Rated M for language. Apologies. This story is now on permanent hiatus. I lost my muse and ideas. I may return in the future to finish, idk. Fatality will continue to be updated.
1. Screams in the night

_**A/N - **Disclaimer! I don't own anything!:)_

_Okay, this is a short chapter, i'm considering finishing it, I just posted the first chapter to get opinions and find out if anyone would be interested in reading it? :)_

* * *

Monday – 8th April – 2:07am

Maura wasn't sure what roused her; the scream or the gunshot. Whatever it was, she wasn't staying in her bed any longer. She scrambled to her phone on the drawers by her bed and dialled Jane. When Jane didn't answer Maura began searching for the piece of paper Jane had left. As Maura searched she tried to calm herself. She knew the gunshot hadn't been in her house. The scream wasn't hers, but she still couldn't shake the panic. Finally she found the paper. The paper was a list of numbers, codes and instructions to contact Jane or anyone if Maura found herself in danger. Although Maura could just call 911 if there was danger, in situations like this, a phone call like that would be unnecessary. As Maura scanned the paper she heard sirens outside and made it to her window to see three cruisers and an ambulance drive up her street. If it was a murder, Jane would most certainly be getting a call.  
At the thought of a murder Maura immediately began to walk to the bathroom, to ready herself for that phone call. As she grabbed her phone and walked into the bathroom, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. '_Oh yeah' _she thought. She knew she wouldn't be getting a call. Not after the accident. Not after she quit. She traced the long scar across her cheek and though back just a couple months to the night of the accident.

* * *

February 12th – 9pm

"Maura...I think its best you leave..." With that Jane turned away and walked in the other room leaving Maura standing in the hall with tears streaming down her face.  
"Jane..." she whispered into the empty room.  
"Jane." She demanded the other woman now, louder than before.  
She tried a final time "JANE."  
When Jane didn't return into the room Maura decided to leave, but before she left she said her piece. "Jane Rizzoli...You have your life and I have mine, you have feelings but so do I, you've said what you want to, and you WILL regret it. I know you will. Maybe not now, but wait a little while, you'll regret it, and when you do, there's not guarantee I'll be waiting. Not again..." Maura shed another tear and walked out into the cold, slamming the door behind her. She walked to her car, opened the door and threw her bag onto the other seat. She sat silently, watching the snow fall on the crisp February evening. She chuckled to herself. It would have been a beautiful night without the fight. Maura put her phone in the holster on the dashboard and switched it to loud, it was common for call to come through around now. People pretending to be happy, till the snow comes and they're forced to live inside for days with significant others till it becomes too much and they decide to shoot their families. Maura shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts, at least for a little while.

* * *

Maura drove for a while, not really headed anywhere. She had nowhere to be. She stopped, filled up on gas. As Maura drove onwards her phone started ringing on the dashboard. She didn't reach for it, she knew already from the ringtone who it was. Eventually it stopped ringing and Maura sighed. It was getting late now and the snow was beginning to settle. Maura decided to head home. She turned swiftly, feeling the tyres skidded on the snow and ice underneath her car. Her phone started ringing again. She hit the red button and kept driving. She was about 20 minutes from home and tears pricked at her eyes. She had to stay strong, just for 20 minutes and then she could get home, and cry into a tub of Ben & Jerrys.

Maura neared home, she was a couple blocks away and her phone rang again. Maura decided to answer it this time.  
"Maura?" Jane's voice broke the silence in the cold car.  
"Yes Jane?" Maura had hoped to sound confident, but her voice came out meek and sorrowful.  
"Maura, i'm sorry for earlier, I think we need to talk, I heard what you said before you left"  
Maura considered her answer for a moment.  
"Yes, well, I'm nearly home now, so if you'd like to-" Jane cut Maura off.  
"Maura, I've wanted to say this for sometime now, and I overreacted badly earlier, Maura...I...I'm in love with you-"

The next thing Jane heard was a loud smash and the phone was cut off. Jane raced out of her house and got in her car, constantly re-dialling Maura. Jane never got through to her. Jane neared Maura's house and stopped a few hundred metres away from where Maura had last been. There was yellow tape and pedestrians everywhere. Jane could see flashing lights. Jane flashed her badge and the uniform guarding the area and Jane ran up the street till she saw it. Maura's car lay on the street. Her brand new car mangled with an old Mercedes. Maura had been so proud of that car. She'd just got it a few days before. It took Jane a few moments to realize, Maura was still in that car.

* * *

_**A/N** - So, thats it for now. I like the idea I have, but I don't think i'll bother writing anymore till I know what peoples opinions are. Although I have an idea for the story..so...if its liked, it most likely won't be long till theres an update!:) Please review and tell me what you think, or add it to favorites or anything...give me an opinion, good or bad...please? I don't care if i'm begging it! Thanks for reading and feel free to check out my other stories!:)_


	2. Waiting for sleep

**_A/N_**_ - disclaimer - I don't own anything, apart from Kate, she's my creation, and no, if anyone had read my other stories, its not the same Kate. I just use the name Kate a lot because its my own and I like to be a part of my own stories..._

_I will post this at the top of each chapter but, try to remember to look out for the time stamps, otherwise this could get confusing? I have also tried to break up the text a little by putting a few breaks in, just because if I didn't there would be huuuuuuuge chunks of text and that doesn't look fun to read and things get missed...js. :')  
I'm considering moving this to the M rating, not 'cos its going to get dirty, but because of language and description (published and to come) so let me know what you think I should do in the reviews?:) _

* * *

Chapter two

Monday 8th April 2:09am

Maura's heart pounded in her chest as she remembered that night. The scar on her cheek seemed to burn at the memory. She turned off the light in the bathroom and padded solemnly back to her bed. She put her phone on the night stand and laid in bed, hoping for sleep. She tossed and turned, but as usual her mind just wouldn't shut up. She wanted to know what was going on downtown. It was common for Maura to go to crime scenes in that area. It made her wonder why she'd bothered buying a house so close to it. She couldn't bring herself to move now; there were too many memories here. Eventually, at close to 3am Maura's mind shut up and she fell asleep.

* * *

At 8am Maura's alarm rang. Once again she'd forgotten to turn it off. Nearly every work day she'd hit it to shut it up, get up and head to the bathroom for work and then realise she didn't need to. Then, as she did every day, she figured she was already up and she continued her day, always forgetting about the alarm. Today was different. She turned it off and finally flicked the switch at the back, permanently turning the alarm off.

She got out of bed, washed the night away with a quick hot shower and then settled on the sofa with some hot coffee and fruit. She'd begun doing the same kind of things everyday now. She didn't need to be anywhere anymore. No-one needed her, and she didn't need anyone. She'd grown up basically alone and after the accident she didn't want anyone. At least that's what she tried to convince herself every day. Because really, she knew it, and everyone else knew it. She needed Jane. She wanted Jane. But again, after the accident that changed and she couldn't have her.

So Maura settled watching the same mind numbing daytime TV again.  
Although normally Maura tried to avoid the news (in fear of seeing anyone from work on there) after last night's events she wanted to know what was going on. Maura should have felt like she'd been living under a rock for the past few weeks; so much had happened in the world, but really she wasn't paying attention. She was just listening for a specific name, or a road near here. Finally after about a half hour the news team mentioned it.  
"A 27 year old female was beaten, raped and murdered in downtown Boston last night. The homicide unit at Boston PD are currently working on the case. As of this, no leads have been found."  
And that was it. 1 minutes of air time. Jane's name wasn't even mentioned. Maura sat still in her seat. She knew if circumstances had been different she'd be down there. Dealing with that, looking at the scene, cutting open that young girl's body. At that moment Maura's phone rang.  
"Isles..."  
-Damn. I've got to stop answering the phone like that- She thought to herself  
"Doctor Isles?" a meek voice said at the other end  
"Yes?"  
"Err...Well...I don't know if...Well..." The boy at the other end was clearly nervous. Maura heard an annoyed exchange at the other end of the phone and she heard the phone change hands. Suddenly there was a familiar woman's voice at the other end.  
"Sorry about that. That guys new, just a uniform, they're shit with the families"  
Jane's voice echoed through the phone, leaving Maura smiling, before she realised what Jane had said.  
"Jane lang-"Maura stopped herself. It wasn't that kind of friendship anymore.  
"Wait, what do you mean families?" Maura continued.  
"Maur...I'm sorry...the girl, last night..." Jane's speech trailed off.  
"What Jane? Who is she? Why are you phoning me? I don't work for you guys anymore?"  
Jane's official police brain kicked in and she began to reel of the official speech  
"Maura, I'm sorry to have to inform you that we believe the girl who was raped and murdered last night in downtown Boston was Kate, we need you to come to the station and ID her. I'm sorry."  
With that Jane hung up.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. Maura barely knew Kate, they'd been out a couple times in the past, but the team apparently didn't know who else to call. Apparently Kate didn't have any family in the area and they needed someone quick, professional and trustworthy to ID her. Maura rushed quickly in and out of the station, she didn't want to run into anyone else there. Unfortunately one of her old interns caught her on the way out of the morgue.  
"Doctor Isles!" The young intern rushed up to her.  
"Hi Maria, I'm-"  
Doctor Isles, please say your coming back!"  
"No, I'm sorry, I just came into assist quickly with something ...why?"  
"Oh, I see, it's just, the new guy...he's great...he's just not as good...at anything"  
The interns bright mood had quickly disappeared.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Maria, I'm sure he's just settling in, he'll probably get better when he gets used to the place!"  
Maria opened her mouth to continue speaking, but was interrupted by a small, white haired man leaning out of the morgue doors.  
"Maria, if you're quite done chatting with random strangers it'd be nice if you would join me to further your education?"  
Maura turned to the man and immediately began to defend herself  
"I'll have you know, I'm not a stranger I'm the chief medical-"Maura stopped short. The words had just rolled off her tongue. She looked shell-shocked.  
"I'm sorry..." Maura continued before rushing out of the corridor and heading up the stairs. She had to admit to herself, she missed her job. She missed the people; alive and dead. She knew it was too late; they had already gotten someone to take her place. Maura reached her car and as usual she reached into her bag for the keys, only to remember, she had a new car after the accident. She had only gotten the car a few weeks back, and even now she was still a little afraid. The new car didn't need a key; that's specifically why she chose it. All she needed was the little plastic card within a 2 metre radius of her car and it unlocked. Nothing seemed right after the accident...

* * *

February 12 10:04pm

Maura's car had collided with another in the snow. It was technically Maura's fault, Jane's confession had taken her by surprise and she'd turned a little too wide, but with the snow it was impossible to see what had happened. The Mercedes had also been going a little too fast and couldn't slow down in time when Maura turned too wide. The Mercedes had drove straight into the front of Maura's car, sending the two cars spinning down the street, hitting a lamppost on the way. The driver of the Mercedes got out of his car fairly unscathed. He had several cuts and a dislocated arm, but Maura didn't do as well. The lamppost had gone straight through the front window of her car, sending shards of glass everywhere. One had sliced deep into her cheek. A rather large shard was stuck in her lower abdomen, pinning her to the front seat.

* * *

Jane rushed to the front of the wreck, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could see Maura's face. Maura's eyes were closed, her face streaked with eyeliner and blood. Her shirt was torn and stained, and body pinned. The door was crushed and the rescue team were having problems getting her out because of some glass in her lower abdomen and legs. Jane stood, watching them. When they began to call for others Jane knew she had to be up there, but when she tried to run over there strong arms pulled her back and then wrapped round her waist. Frost was behind her, keeping her there. She screamed at him, her voice thick with horror and shock. The tears were flowing faster now.  
Frost turned Jane around and pulled her out of the way. Jane tried to fight him at first, but they both knew it was no good. Jane watched as Maura was finally pulled from the wreck. Jane's half laugh shocked everyone if the area. Frost turned to her.  
"No, I'm not laughing like that, I'm laughing 'cos she'll kill the guy in the merc when she wakes up, they were her favourite jeans and those shoes cost like 900 bucks..."  
"Oh" Frost replied solemnly. After they watched Maura be taken away in the ambulance Frost dragged Jane to his car and the pair drove silently to the hospital.

* * *

_**A/N - **_

_I got lots of reviews and story add/favourites for the last chapter, so i decided to continue (clearly...:LL) As usual, feel free to leave me a review of anything you like or didn't. I'm trying to convey the car crash scene as well as I can, I understand that it can be a difficult topic for some people if not handled well, so if there is anything you don't like about that please let me know and I can change it.  
Also, I live in the UK so I am unsure of the Boston area and general American terms, so if I mess up on a place name or word (e.g. I say sweets instead of candy) please let me know!:) Thanks for reading so far! _


	3. The date

_**A/N** - Seriously, i am fed up of disclaimers every chapter, so from this chapter onwards, I don't own anything!:)_

_So, I hope this chapter clears a few things up, moving forward in the plot ect.  
I honestly can't see this having loads of chapters, I know my plot line, i know where its going, I just need to decide where to end it, unless requested to continue, theres a high chance this won't have more than 10 chapters, but thanks for the reviews so far, it really does spur me on to write more and I have already started the fourth chapter, it should be up tonight or tomorrow morning...I have also moved this to M for the language, there isn't loads, i'm just not risking it! _

_Hope you enjoy this one!:) _

* * *

Chapter three

Tuesday 9th April 8:17pm

Maura swirled the wine around in her glass. She flicked channels often, not really watching what was on each. She was trying not to think about her job. She tried to think about anything else, but the only other thing she could think of was Jane, and she knew that wasn't a safe option either. She had tried reading a medical journal that had arrived the other day, but the journal couldn't hold her attention tonight. Maura had finally found some RomCom on the TV when the doorbell rang. She padded over, tripping over Bass on her journey and opened the door to find Jane staring back at her.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Jane was last at Maura's house. Jane walked up to the front door. When Maura answered the door it took Jane a few seconds to recognize it was Maura. The doctor was usually made up, and looked like she'd just finished a photo shoot, however tonight she was dressed in old yoga pants and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her face was pale and bare of makeup, this only accentuated her scar. Maura had never looked more broken as she stepped aside to allow Jane into the house. Jane stepped by her and began to walk toward the kitchen before remembering.  
"Can I help you Jane?" Maura had intended it come out a little nicer.  
"Oh...err..." Jane had been caught off guard by the bluntness of Maura's words.  
"Maura, I just came to see if you were ok? After what happened with Kate?"  
"I'm perfectly fine Jane, we weren't that close."  
"Oh, I see..."  
The pair stood awkwardly for a few moments.  
"Well Jane, if that's all?"  
Maura motioned toward the door.  
"Maura..."  
"What Jane?" It was becoming clear that Maura wasn't interested in small talk.  
"Maura, can we talk?"  
"What about Jane? You made your decision. You decided you didn't want this, I gave you so many chances...you blew them all!"  
"I...I don't know..."  
Jane was looking at the ground, dumbfounded. Maura had a confused look on her face, a look that a few weeks ago Jane would have called 'adorable' but now it was just awkward.  
"What don't you know Jane?"  
"I don't know what to say to you Maur; I don't know what to do?"  
Maura winced at the shortening of her name. She had only allowed Jane to call her Maur; everyone else was to call her Maura or Dr Isles. Jane skimmed past Maura's clear discomfort, hoping it would be ignored.  
"Well, if you don't know, then maybe you should leave, take some time out to think about it?"  
Maura walked to the door, trying to make a rather obvious hint for Jane to leave. Maura was already uncomfortable with being near Jane. Talking about what had happened just wasn't something Maura could even imagine right now. Jane took the hint and left.

* * *

January 30th 7:24pm

Maura had been stood outside the restaurant for 24 minutes now. She was beginning to wonder if she'd been stood up. Finally she saw her date's car drive round the corner and park at the side of the restaurant. Her date got of the car, dressed simply in work clothes. It wasn't uncommon for Maura to see her date in work clothes; she'd just presumed her date would dress up for this. She leaned in for a hug from her date before speaking.  
"Jane...I thought you would at least dress up a little, and your 25 minutes late!"  
"God, I'm sorry Maur, I didn't realise I was that late! It's just a hectic case, you know?"  
That was when Jane finally noticed what Maura was wearing. Jane stood taking it in for a few seconds; Maura was dressed in a simple but tight fit black dress that was tied at the back of her neck leaving the most part of her back bare, she'd worn simple dark red shoes that matched her lips perfectly. She looked stunning. It took all of Jane's restraint not to take Maura right then and there, but she had to remind herself, this was simply undercover.  
"Jeez Maur, little over dressed aren't we?"  
Maura looked hurt.  
"No, Maura, come on, I just mean...I'm here in my work clothes and you look...well...like that?"  
Maura seemed to shake Jane's words off as she headed inside. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Maura to pretend this wasn't a real date.

* * *

Maura and Jane sat at a table near the back, close enough to see what was happening with the suspect three tables over, but far enough away not to attract attention, or be spotted. Maura knew how this would work. The homicide team had planned the whole thing in advance. At 8:30pm their suspect would be heading over to the bar down the street, where she would open for the group playing there tonight. It was common knowledge that their suspect was a lesbian and the bar she was going to was a popular hangout for lesbians. At around 8:15 Maura and Jane were to act as though they were fighting and then around 8:20 Maura would stalk out of the restaurant, attracting the suspect's attention in anyway necessary. After that Jane would go to the club and 'drown her sorrows' and hopefully chat up the suspect, find out anything they could. It was going to be difficult and Jane had earlier agreed that she would find out what she could, using anything. Jane had also agreed that if necessary she would go home with the suspect, but if that happened she would call for back up first.

Maura played out the evening in her head. She didn't want to have to do this, the whole charade just made getting over Jane harder. She didn't want to do it, but she knew she had to. Jane sat across the table watching the adorable face Maura pulled while she was lost in thought. Jane figured she'd order drinks for them, Maura was too sweet to interrupt. It was evenings like this that made Jane so depressed Maura was straight. Well, assumed straight. Eventually Maura realised what she'd been doing and blushed slightly, a blush that would have made Jane weak at the knees if she'd not been sat down. They ordered their meals and sat quietly discussing random things and keeping an eye on the time. Eventually 8:10 arrived and the pair knew it was time to pick an argument topic.  
"I think you should cheat on me"  
"Maura really? No-one will believe that! Who would cheat on you?"  
For the second time tonight Jane had made a comment like that. Again Maura brushed it off.  
"Okay, well...shall I cheat on you?"  
The way Maura said this so 'matter-of-fact' made Jane giggle. It was that cute giggle that made Maura feel all gooey inside. It really wasn't fair this was undercover.  
"Well, I guess since we're running out of time that might be our best idea?"  
Maura nodded and swiftly drank the rest of her wine. They always had the best wine at that place and there was no way Maura wasn't finishing it. Jane glanced at the clock and then changed her tone of voice, raising the volume as well.  
"Well, did you do it?"  
Maura quickly picked up what was going on.  
"I don't honestly think it's any of your business"  
"I'm your fucking girlfriend, I think it's a lot of my damn business"  
After Jane swore Maura noticed a lot of the people were starting to turn around and look. It was nearing 8:25 so they both knew they needed to wrap this up. Soon.  
Maura stood up sharply, drawing more attention.  
"If you think it's your god damn business then we can discuss this at home"  
Maura turned and walked several paces away from the table before turning back to Jane.  
"Well?" She demanded.  
"Nah. If it's alright with you, which it better bloody be, I'm going to finish my meal and I'll come home at some point tomorrow morning to collect my things"  
"Fine. Screw you." With that Maura winked subtly and flounced out of the restaurant. Jane looked around the restaurant and saw people who were slowly beginning to shoot pity looks or get back to their meals. Jane shot a quick look at the suspect who smiled slightly at her. Jane finished her beer and sat back in her chair and waited.

* * *

It was well after 1am when Jane text Maura to tell her the suspect had been arrested. The evening had gone pretty well, Jane met the suspect in the bar around 9. The suspect remembered Jane and they had drinks. It was around 11 when the suspect invited Jane back to her place. Jane slipped to the bathroom to call Frost for backup who followed them to the address. At around midnight Jane went to her purse and grabbed her cuffs. The suspect already admitted to being at the crime scene and after admitting to some robbery a little while ago Jane figured she could arrest her for that and later question her about the murders. So at 1am when Jane arrived home the only face she wanted to see was Maura's. They hadn't spoken since the restaurant and Jane wanted her to know it was a success, but sadly Maura did not reply to the text so Jane figured she was asleep and then Jane fell asleep herself.

What Jane didn't know was that Maura had gone home and sobbed till her throat hurt on her couch. Then she cried onto the pages of her book in the bath. She couldn't settle. She knew Jane was out their flirting with some other girl, and it killed her inside. Eventually she took two sleeping pills and fell asleep fully dressed with makeup streaked down her face on her bed.

* * *

_**A/N** - As usual, please R&R, Also, I don't have a beta, but i'm honestly thinking about getting one, if anyones interested let me know? I might consider it, but on the same lines, I do spell check, but if mess up some where please let me know!:) Thanks for reading!:)_


	4. Hoping she'd notice

_**A/N** - Disclaimer - I don't own anything_

_So, its been a little while since I updated this, mostly because I hit a wall, I know exactly where I want this story to go and its all planned, I'm just having difficulty writing it. It doesn't help that i've been sick recently and I wanted to have this up a few days ago but the weather in my area of the UK has been crap and my internet was dodgy, so heres the latest update, it may be a few days/weeks till the next one, depends if I can get my coursework done and get over this flu bug and the 'writing wall'...  
__Also, there are four different dates in this one, so keep and eye out for date changes!:)_

* * *

February 13th 3am

Maura had been rushed straight into surgery, they needed to stop the bleeding and pull the glass from her abdomen and leg. Jane had been sat in the waiting area for 3 and a half hours now. Apparently it was common for surgery to be long, especially if the glass had gone through any major organs which according to the doctors was probable in this case. There were uniforms walking through the waiting room, they smiled at Jane, a pitying smile; Jane just stared right through them. She heard her mother arrive but didn't look for her. Jane didn't let her eyes stray from those doors. The doors that Maura would be brought through anytime now...or at least Jane hoped. Jane tried to shake that last thought. She refused to allow herself to think about that, if Maura died, Jane didn't know how she'd manage. As the time neared 3:30am Jane found herself becoming tired. She'd been awake for nearly 49 hours, not uncommon for her, but normally she'd have some form of rest. She curled up a little smaller in the chair and tried to let her mind wander.  
Also, there are four different

* * *

January 31st 8am

The shrill sound of the alarm is the first thing Maura hears, and its torture. She doesn't know why she has that set as her alarm tone. She hates it every morning. She realises she fell asleep fully dressed and immediately gets up to check her dress. It's too late; there are all ready really bad wrinkles in it. She unzips it and throws it in the wash and heads for the bathroom. She's got eyeliner and mascara streaked all the way to her chin...again. She showers quickly and then makes coffee quickly, she's not sure why she's bothering, the day is going to suck no matter what time she shows up. Her morning is running smoothly, her outfit and makeup looks good, she looks strong, she looks like the kind of person who got a good night's sleep instead of crying and then taking drugs to sleep. It's getting more difficult to hide her sleepless nights, she knows it and her local makeup counter knows it too. But, everyday she gets up early, she spends a little extra time on her hair and makeup just hoping Jane will notice. And then every night when she comes home and Jane didn't notice, Maura finds it a little more difficult to get her mind to shut up and let her sleep. It was becoming a bad cycle and Maura was about finished. She needed to tell Jane, even if Jane didn't feel that same, she would have closure. She needed this.

* * *

April Wednesday 10th 2am

Maura still hadn't slept. She kept reviewing the conversation between her and Jane over and over again in her head. She analyzed every word, every pause, and every breath. All the movements Jane made Maura analyzed it. Maura had to know how Jane felt now, if she'd moved on, or if Jane still wanted her. Maura had told Jane on the night of the accident that she wouldn't wait anymore. It had been a lie and it always would be. But now at 2am Jane was the last person she wanted to be thinking about. She wanted to think about her future. She had moped around her house for long enough. She needed to get out, and going to identify a body didn't count. She thought about getting a job as an ME somewhere else, but it just wouldn't be the same, plus it would mean leaving the area, and she really didn't want that. But, could she really go back to her old job?

* * *

April Monday 15th April 10am

Maura walked in to the station confidently. She had to do this. She had to hold her head high, even as people she hadn't seen in a while greeted her with looks filled with a mixture of pity and confusion. People didn't know why she was back, she hadn't told anyone what she was here to do, she was scared someone would tell Jane she was going to be in the building, and seeing Jane would make Maura break down. Maura walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the morgue. She had prepared everything for this moment. Everything was set up, all she needed was to go into the office and speak to the current ME about when he would finish and she would take over. It wouldn't be for a while, and it would only be temporary, she just needed to try working here again. She'd overreacted when she quit and now she was paying for it. As she walked through the morgue doors all the interns immediately hushed, but the white haired ME remained unfazed as he finished his stitches. Maura coughed twice, but the other ME still ignored her. The interns were beginning to stare between the two of them, waiting for a voice to break the silence. In the corner Maura could see Maria getting incredibly impatient, Maria rose from her chair, but Maura stopped her from speaking by raising her hand slightly.  
"Excuse me..."  
The old man still ignored Maura.  
"Excuse me" She tried again and again she was ignored.  
Maura walked up to the man at the table and patted him on the shoulder before stepping back a few paces. At her touch he immediately grumbled and muttered something under his breath, Maura didn't catch what. He put down his instruments and raised his voice a little.  
"If you damn interns can't work on a few simple bloody tasks, I'm at a real loss as to why that woman even bothered hiring-"  
The old man's speech stopped when he realised who was behind him.  
"Oh...Dr Isles...I was just...I..."  
"Yes, I am capable of seeing and hearing you. You do not need to clarify. Now, if your interns can 'work on a few simple bloody tasks' I need to speak to you in my...I mean your office."  
With that Maura swept confidently into the ME's office, the old man walked skittishly behind her.

* * *

_**A/N - **I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but eveytime I wrote it it ended up the same...  
Blah Blah Blah...Review, spelling errors ect...You know what to do...:) _


	5. Apologies

_So, this isn't a new chapter, is basically a big A/N. Feel free to stop reading now. That's your choice. _

_This is just an update so that everyone knows. This story is now on a permanent (or at least long-term) hiatus. _

_I had difficulty writing the last chapter and now I can't continue to write it. I've lost my inspiration for this story and I can't force myself to continue it, it wouldn't be good for myself and my writing would be awful. _

_So, to the people who are reading it, I'm sorry. I know how it is when stories just disappear or are never finished. _

_Unfortunately, other than my loss of inspiration i'm currently dealing with several personal issues and exams. I'm sure many of you will understand and will accept this ending to the story. _

_Once again I am sorry. _

_I will be marking this as complete, but obviously it won't be unless I decide to pick it up in a few months. _

_I will be continuing 'Fatality' and this story will be left on here with my others, so feel free to go check them out. (I had to..:))_

_Thanks for reading._

_-Katie _


End file.
